This invention relates in general to the field of hand tools and more particularly, to a combination carpentry tool which combines a square, tape measure, a plurality of levels, and a marker device. This invention discloses a unique combination of known hand tools into a single multi-purpose carpentry tool which provides both a new and useful improvement in the field of carpentry hand tools.
Carpentry squares and other hand tools such as levels, tape measures, and devices for marking wood, plastic, dry wall, and other building materials have been used as separate individual hand tools. In the past, efforts to combine such tools were only partially successful. The new invention disclosed herein is a unique combination of such known plurality of hand tools into a single, easy to work with, carpentry tool which is both a new combination device and offers a distinct improvement in the field of conventional hand tools.
An object of this invention is to reduce the possibility of the user misplacing or losing the small tools such as the tape measure, plurality of levels and marker devices. The combination of these tools into a single carpentry tool is a distinct improvement over the prior art.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide an accurate measuring tool which does not shift or move easily on the material being marked, and a marker device which provides an easy accurate method of marking the correct measurement.
A further object of this invention is to have a straight edge of the length proper for large materials and shorter materials which can he achieved by removing and replacing the preferred embodiment straight edge blade with a blade of the proper length for the particular job.
An additional object of this invention is that the device can be used as a dividing tool for longitudinally dividing a piece of the material being worked on by the user. A further object of this invention is to accept replaceable lead points which reduces the cost of the marker device and simplifies replacement by using standard lead points extensively used by draftsmen and architects.
Historically, various hand tools have been combined and attempts have been made to combine the square and tape measure into a single combination tool so measurements can be made prior to cutting. A known device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,314, U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,489, U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,910, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,910 which disclose a carpenter's squares in combination with measuring tapes. However, none of these disclosures depicts a device with a rotating angle straight edge that can be used to measure and mark various angles on surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,649 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,173 disclose rotatable straight edges as part of carpenter's squares which can be used to mark angles on the surfaces of large sheets but these disclosures do not include a marking device or levels as part of the combination tool.
Other combination hand tools contain some of the features of the present invention but do not disclose the unique combination or improvement to field of carpentry hand tools revealed by this invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,810 depicts a combination tape measure and straight edge apparatus which is triangular in shape which permits the use of either the triangle or tape measure tool without interference when using either side of the triangle. This invention does not disclose a rotatable straight edge, level, or marker device.
Reissued U.S. Pat. No. RE 27,496 discloses a combination tool with a square, measuring tape, and level device. It does not reveal a rotatable straight edge or a marking device.
Other techniques of measuring angles use protractor devices as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,806 with a T-head member, a straight edge, and a rotatable protractor. However, this invention does not disclose either a level or a marker device in combination with the features disclosed.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,761 discloses a combination instrument having a straight edge which serves a rule, an angular level for measuring any angle, and a measuring tape. However, this invention does not disclose a marker device in combination with the features disclosed.
Thus, the prior art does not teach nor suggest a combination device such as the present invention with the desirable features as a unique combination of a carpentry square, a rotating angle straight edge, a measuring tape, marker, and a plurality of level devices.
Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art will become better understood by reference to the following detailed description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.